


together

by yamaguchiforpresident



Series: tsukkiyama week 2016 [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Tsukkiyama Week, im so bad at tagging rip, um theyre water benders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 19:12:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7374010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yamaguchiforpresident/pseuds/yamaguchiforpresident
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 3. Crossover</p><p> </p><p>“Tsukki! You have to go, the avatar himself requested you! You’ll get to travel the entire world and fight people and protect the avatar! You’ll be a teacher! Mr. Tsukishima,” Tadashi teased.</p><p>“Yamaguchi I’m not going.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	together

**Author's Note:**

> SHHS thhis is so short gomen  
> They're both water-benders and 20 so hav mucho fun

“Kei! Someone is here to see you.” Akiteru called from outside the tent. 

Tadashi turned to look at Tsukishima, who shrugged and got up, going to investigate.

Tadashi felt uneasy, the silence giving him no clue as to where Tsukishima had gone.

“Absolutely not.” Tsukishima scoffed from outside. Akiteru apologized for him, and followed his younger brother. Tsukishima sat down once again with his boyfriend, probably hoping to dive back into their conversation.

“Kei, are you kidding?” Akiteru looked frustrated.

“Is everything okay?” Tadashi nudged Tsukishima, but looked at Akiteru.

“Ah, Yamaguchi! Tell Kei he’s unreasonable!”

“Why?”

“The avatar has been searching for someone to teach him and since Kei has been recommended to him— by the elders— they came here to request Kei! I told them, Kei would think about it, but he said no immediately.” Akiteru crossed his arms and sighed. 

Tadashi hummed. “Tsukki, you should go! If they recommended you that means you’re one of the best water-benders in the village!”

“Not you too,” Tsukishima groaned.

Akiteru rolled his eyes and excused himself. “They’re looking around town right now, I’ll go see if they need help…”

“Bye…” the younger boys said in unison.

They remained in silence for a moment.

“Tsukki! You have to go! You’ll get to travel the entire world and fight people and protect the avatar! You’ll be a teacher! Mr. Tsukishima,” he teased. He was teasing, but Tadashi whole-heartedly wanted Tsukishima to go. He hoped that the experience would help him ignite a passion for the water-bending he’d been blessed with. Tadashi secretly hoped he would be invited too, he wanted to improve his own bending skills. Tadashi pulled down his sleeves and looked straight at Tsukishima, who stared back at him.

“Yamaguchi I’m not going.”

“Wh- Tsukki!” Tadashi exclaimed at his boyfriend.

“Why would I go? Have you seen the avatar? He’s learning earth-bending from some prophecy bender and air-bending from a girl that can’t be taller than 5 feet! I don’t want to go with them, I don’t-no. Yamaguchi I don’t want to leave you.” 

Tadashi felt a twist in his stomach, a deep feeling that he wasn’t able to understand. He was glad, he didn’t want Tsukishima to leave him. On the other hand, he felt selfish. 

“Tsukki. Do you think they’d let me accompany you?” 

“What? D-don’t. Yamaguchi we don’t have to go. Let’s just stay here, it’s safer, nothing happens.” 

“That’s exactly why we have to go! Nothing happens, we have to explore the world!” Tadashi curled his hands into a fist. He smiled at Tsukishima, but the tall blond looked unconvinced.

“And if we get hurt? If we die?” Tsukishima hissed.

Tadashi shook his head. “We’re not little kids anymore. We’re strong, I’ll protect you!” A small nagging thought reminded him of when they were little, when Tsukishima was not only scary-looking but he had such a skill that the elders kept an eye on him.

There wasn’t a doubt for either of them that Tadashi could protect Tsukishima, but the blond hesitated before he said, “No. I don’t want you to go out there. It’s _so_ unsafe! Accompanying the avatar is practically a death wish. Well not necessarily a death wish, but like we’ll get attacked. And- and we’d have to spend so much time away from-” his sentence was cut off by Tadashi cupping his face and leaning in to peck his lips softly.

The soft kiss seemed to clear Tsukishima’s mind. He smiled into the kiss and held his hands together as Tadashi leaned away.

“Kei. If they’ll have me, then we’re both going. You got requested by the avatar, do you realize how cool that is?!” 

“Not really,” Tsukishima shrugged, bashfully, “But… fine. It does sound kind of cool.” 

Tadashi grinned and threw his arms around Tsukishima. “I love you, Tsukki! Let’s travel the world, together.”

“Love you too,” he bumped their foreheads together. 

_ Together. _

 

“So, I’ll go. Only if you allow Yamaguchi to come with us.” Tsukishima pointed with one finger to the freckled boy, who waved sheepishly.

“That’s it?” The black haired earth-bender scoffed.

“Yes!” Their avatar nodded excitedly.

Tadashi smiled as he looked at them. The avatar was… small. He was a fire-bender born avatar; Tadashi wondered if he had even mastered that.

The cute, blonde air-bender stepped forward and elaborated for the other two. “You’re both water-benders right? Then that’d be great! Please do come,” she bowed, “Tsukishima and Yamaguchi!” 

“Gladly,” Tsukishima bowed slightly.

Tsukishima turned to look at Tadashi. They excused themselves to say goodbye and prepare themselves for what was ahead.

**Author's Note:**

> i still havent watched tlok lmaoo,,,  
> PLS let me know if u enjoyed !!!


End file.
